Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage control field, in particular, to an independent and multi-unit co-operation stage control system.
Description of Related Art
Currently, with the development of culture industry in china, the digital arena is becoming more and more important in the performance activities. The requirements for control of the lighting, sound, video, mechanical, and scene and other stage elements are becoming increasingly high, increasing precise and increasingly complex during the performance, and the stage central-control system is increasingly close to the actual needs for stage performances.
In order to achieve perfect presentation of stage effects, it is necessary to perform reasonable combination of lighting, sound, mechanical, scene, video and real-time control. Traditional stage control is achieved by professional stage technicians to implement real-time operation and control on their separate hardware control consoles according to the requirements of a director or a screenwriter, which proposes high professional technical skills, with heavy workload and easy to improper operations that may cause abnormal conditions. In addition, the specialized hardware control console is too bulky, expensive and not easy to move and transport.
To improve the efficiency and achieve centralized control and unified management is a development trend of stage effect control. It is required to enhance the performance effect and achieve deep processing stage performance effect integrating sound, light, electricity, images and texts, making the stage background, stage lighting, stage modeling are closely related to the themes; and overcome the drawbacks of decentralized management and complex control with too many staffs. However, it is difficult to achieve synchronization centralized control of multiple devices using the existing control systems.